haunting eyes
by Picaro
Summary: A new night, a new chance for developing new plans against the pharaoh. But what will happen when instead of ideas just old memories come. Memories of sad, haunting blue eyes... (BxS)


Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights on Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters featured. I do own this story and the idea for it, though.^_~ 

Type: Inner Monologue

Rare pairing featured: Tomb robber (Bakura)x High Priest (Seto)

Rating: PG-13

Other: This is the outcome of me getting bored while my computer's crashed and in repair. ********* **HAUNTING EYES**

_~Past and Future_

_Stay to haunt us all the same~_

'_You know, I can still remember your eyes clearly…your icy, blue, blue eyes_.' He sat, completely quiet '…_How they looked as you watched us die_…' Soft, rose-tinted lips stretched into a bitter grin.

The light form sat huddled on the bed, surrounded by complete darkness, only interrupted when the heavy curtains failed to keep the traffic light from seeping in.

_~Some lights will never fade…~_

_´I wonder… With all that happening, did you already know back then that this would be the end for us? Heh, I bet you did. …With all that blood, it was quite obvious.´_ Narrowed eyes flickered, with an almost mournful look at the memories. The outer expression, however, stayed cold. They were supposed to be his last – but they weren't.

_~Even if you wish for it~_

_´…it's ironic that you, out of all, were the one to survive and retell the story. Even you weren't expecting that, from that look that had been on your face.´_ His smile grew into a smirk. _´I most certainly hadn't either. Not you, the eternal rival, the one who wanted to surpass even the gods… Not you.´_

Pale fingers brushed over pyjama-clad knees, a feeble imitation of a caress.

_~Fate repeats itself~_

_´I still remember… all the surprised faces when you suddenly barged in, declaring your loyalty – And that it lay in no where but in yourself.´_ The form moved with a soundless sigh. _´To me, you were nothing more than another mere, mild annoyance.´_ He rested his pale hued head in a seemingly tired gesture against his knees. _´We were all underestimating you. In the end, it had been you who still stood where all the others – the ascendant of the gods, the godless devil, the maniacal raging fiends, your own father, even all those other oh-so-holy priests that had fallen, and faded into their own fate, had failed._

_You had stood. Stood and watched with your sad blue eyes; those which betrayed you, revealing emotion as you alone were left behind. You knew that your religion wouldn't let you live much longer. You weren't allowed to. And I don't think that you wanted to.´ _He remained still, remembering what a friend had told the one he was sharing a body with. 

Apparently he'd done it again. Waited for the very last moment before barging in and giving the ´hero´ what he needed to safe the day. The pale hued one's smile returned as he imagined the scene he had missed, he let out a slow laugh.

"Kukukuku…"

_´You and your hang for dramatics.´_ It had been very entertaining the first time, seeing all their faces writhe to witness their own fiend help rescue the world… It was one of his own favourite memories. All their stupid faces… That action had boosted him to the rank of his own personal top-favourite priest in no time at all. _´Pity that we had to be against each other…´_

Sometimes he wondered. If he himself had been just a bit more attentive to the happenings at the court… if he'd been just a little bit more cunning… persuading… ready to take a risk… Would the other have come to his aid? Rescued him, instead of the rest of the world? Sometimes the former –and partially still- fiend wished he knew.

But past was past and now was now. It was strange what century-long loneliness could do to you. _´Even before I was sealed into the millennium item, I was alone.´_ It could even create affection where none had been…

_´We barely knew each others name… not that we cared about it.´_ His name had been another thing that had been taken away from him. Back then it had been strange, exotic and even feared; now it was just another similarity he shared with his 'other half'. The only condolence he felt was that his most hated enemy shared the same fate. Though he didn't have to battle for a chance to use the body…

This time it had been easy. His ´yadonushi´ had simply gone to sleep, exhausted after a stressful day of what was called 'school'. It was easy for him to take over. But tonight, instead of innovative ideas for new plots and ploys against the pharaoh  as was the norm, only memories came. Memories that were uncalled for. 

Those eyes, sad in victory...

_~Just to find you here again~_

Yes, that intensely –eyed one had returned too. Of course, no important battle had ever been allowed to occur without him. It was just his nature. The pale-haired ´boy´ emitted a low growl as surges of envy flooded his thoughts. _He'd_ had it much better, though. No memories, no ´other self´ to face off with. _He_ had a whole new life with new opportunities and chances. While he, sitting on Ryou Bakura's bed in Ryou Bakura's bedroom, wanted it too.

_´I hate you. You reappear, just to mock us with how much better you have it. To show us that we could have had it different!´_ The spirit sighed, silently feeling his grip on a body that did not belong to him, loosen.

Lying on his side,  Bakura, former infamous king of thieves and eternal number one arch-nemesis of the pharaoh, stretched his fingers out and caressed the golden ring that housed his own, now nameless, spirit. 

At the time, he should have been terrified to feel his soul sucked out and sealed away, or maybe even a little bit victorious knowing that his enemy wasn't suffering any less, but no. All the memories of that mere moment had revolved around one thing alone.

…the half-dead priest with the unbearably intense, sad, blue eyes; eyes that, for the first time, hid nothing as they watched him vanish.

And the feeling that he wanted to see those eyes again.

_~I'm dying... _

_I'm crying... _

_and all I see is you.~_

~Owari~  


End file.
